Police Stockade
|flags = }} |modelname = pstockade |handlingname = STOCKADE |textlabelname = PSTOCK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Brute Police Stockade (also known as an LCPD Stockade) is an inmate transport for the police in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Police Stockade shares its body design with the Securicar and the Enforcer (based on the International 4700 Series armored van), and is equipped with a light bar and siren, which, oddly, flash red and blue, against LCPD code, as Police Cruisers and Patrols carry red and white lights, just like NYPD code. As with most Police Vehicles, the player can access the Police Computer from the Police Stockade. The Stockade has extra windows and comes with custom LCPD inmate transport livery. The rear axle of this vehicle is also unique as compared to most of the heavy vehicles in GTA IV, as instead of having double wheel for each side of the rear axle, this vehicle has only one wheel for each side of the rear axle which is uncommon for most of the heavy vehicles. This vehicle does not power with air-brake but instead, it powers with disc/disk-brake and/or drum brake. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Police Stockade performs identical to the Securicar and the Enforcer, sharing the same top speed, acceleration and braking power. Like the aforementioned vehicles, the Police Stockade has a steel mesh covering the windshield and the rear is immune to bullets. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery Stockade-GTAIV-Badges.png|Badges found on the Police Stockade, shared with the Enforcer and Securicar. Prominent Appearances in Missions *The Stockade makes two prominent appearances in GTA IV. First, it appears in the mission "Three Leaf Clover", where it is used to transport NOOSE agents to the Bank of Liberty. It will also appear in the mission "Tunnel of Death", where it is used to transport Aiden O'Malley from the Varsity Heights Police Station to Alderney State Correctional Facility. Locations *Police Stockades can spawn around Alderney State Correctional Facility, although this is a rare occurrence. *The Stockade can be stolen and taken to a safehouse in the mission in "Tunnel of Death", but cannot be readily stolen in "Three Leaf Clover" — the player must push the Stockade to a safehouse with another vehicle if they wish to acquire it via this mission. **To obtain it during the mission Tunnel of Death method, the player needs to push it to the Alderney Safehouse with the Presidente, and then proceed to complete the mission, or just kill Packie after the tunnel cutscene and steal it. **Alternatively, the player can acquire a heavy vehicle and push both vehicles to keep the Police Stockade without failing the mission. The Phantom that spawns in Port Tudor is the best choice, but one needs to take it first before dropping the Police Stockade. *The Stockade can also be seen during GTA IV's Multiplayer "Team Mafiya Work" mode, when Kenny Petrovic tasks the players with killing Sergey — Sergey is being transported in a Police Stockade, which can be obtained by killing the driver through the side window, or by damaging it enough to force its occupants out. *In the PS3 version of the game, the Stockade despawns in Three Leaf Clover, rendering it unable to be obtained. Trivia *If the player has stored one in a parking space, sometimes a cop will target a pedestrian and the pedestrian will get in the back of the van and a cop will get in the front and drive off. *On the doors of the Police Stockade, one can read the numbers KSC-303. This is a reference to the protagonist of the Japanese zombie action film "Versus" known as Prisoner KSC2-303. *Despite not appearing in TBoGT, it is still seen in the Weazel News special report and during the introduction. See Also *Enforcer -Another law enforcement van. *Securicar - Base model of the Police Stockade. Navigation }} pl:Police Stockade es:Stockade Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Special Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute